In a Schottky barrier diode (SBD) or a junction barrier Schottky diode (JBS) which is a type of the SBD, a PIN diode section may be provided in an element region as a countermeasure against a forward surge current. By providing the PIN diode section in the element region, it is possible to make a large surge current flow through the PIN diode section by modulating the conductivity of the PIN diode section.
In addition, in the SBD or the JBS, a termination structure is provided in a termination region in the periphery of an element region, in order to reduce the strength of an electric field in an end portion of the element region at the time of a reverse bias and to prevent an element from breaking down. The termination structure is, for example, a RESURF (reduced surface field) or guard ring.
It is preferable that a junction breakdown voltage of the element region is lower than that of the termination structure from a viewpoint of preventing an element breakdown at the time of a reverse bias.